Shirt
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Aomine realized that he loves Kuroko, but lately all of Generation of Miracle's members have become more touchy feely with Kuroko, and it makes him irritated. What will Aomine do then? AoKuro, GoMxKuroko


**Shirt**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Pairing: AominexKuroko, GoMxKuroko

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC

Special thanks to my lovely beta reader: Emz0

.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was annoyed.

If you thought that he always seems annoyed, then this matter was really annoyed him to no end. He has always known that all the members of Generation of Miracle have a special feeling for Kuroko, including him. But lately he felt irritated, that they have become more touchy feely with_ his _Tetsu- well not yet. But still, it drives him mad.

"Kurokocchi, let's have a date after we finish our training, shall we?", Kise Ryouta their newest member said while hugging Kuroko. The latter stood indiferrently at the close contact.

"Today Oha Asa said that Aquarius is the luckiest, so I must stay close with Aquarius." Midorima appeared from no where, and took Kuroko's arm from Kise's grip. The blonde haired model pouted childishly when the greenette took Kuroko.

"No, Kurochin will accompany me to the candy store." The tallest of them said, and placing his chin on the blue haired phantom player's head. He offered Kuroko one of his candy and Kuroko took it politely with a small 'thank you'.

"Back off all of you. Tetsuya'll come with me because- well because I said so." Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of Teikou basketball team shooed Murasakibara. He gave the other member his infamous smile, that sent chill down their spine.

Aomine had had enough of this.

With the lightning speed, Aomine snatched Kuroko's arm and their bags. He literally dragged the blue eyed boy, earning a loud whine from Kise.

"I'm sorry but Tetsu is going with me!" The ace of Generation of Miracle shouted and stormed out from the room, not really paying attention to his playmate's respons.

Aomine and Kuroko ran until they were away from the school area.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine stopped in his track, and and turned to glance in the smaller boy's direction. Aomine stared at Kuroko's baby blue eyes, encouraging the other boy to continue his sentence.

"The forecast said that today rain will pour down, and I left my umbrella in training hall."

True enough, the rain began to pour down and within few minutes it became harder. The raindrops hitting the pavement mercilessly.

"Uuh.. How about we go to my house, after all it's closer to school than yours." Aomine suggested and scratched his cheek nervously. Kuroko nodded, still in his impassive expression. Seriously, was that his default expression or what?

And then they run to Aomine's house.

.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Aomine's household they were drenched with rain. Their clothes clung uncomfortably to their bodies, like a second layer of skin. Rain drops dripped from their hair and wet clothes, creating small pools on the floor.

Aomine swept his bangs and 'tsk-ed'.

"Oi Tetsu- " Aomine words died down in his throat when he saw Kuroko's creamy skin. Raindrops adorned Kuroko's lean figure and flawless skin. All the blood in Aomine's system went to his face, and a nice shade of red covered his tanned face.

"Wh-what are you doing Tetsu? !" Aomine covered his flushes face with his palm and stuttered. Damn, Aomine Daiki never stuttered!

Kuroko titled his head lightly, oblivious to the other boy's embrassement.

"I'm taking off my clothes of course.", the smaller boy answered in the matter-of-fact tone. Aomine cursed inwardly of Kuroko's obliviosness.

He gulped down his embrassement and went upstairs to his room. When Aomine back, he brought a pair of crisp white button down shirt and navy blue jeans.

"I'm sorry I tried to find clothes in your size and I found my old clothes that seems small enough for you."

Kuroko took the offered clothes and gave a small smile in gratitude.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine nodded awkwardly and took Kuroko's wet clothes to laundry room.

"I'll wash this." The taller of the two said, and put the wet clothes in the washing machine. Aomine went to the kitchen and made hot cocoa for both of them.

After he finished, he gave one of the chocolate treat to Kuroko and sat beside the blue haired teen on a brown couch.

Aomine's living room was a spacious one. On the side, sat a average size of bookshelf and a coffee table with a cream colored table lamp. Brown leather couch and a round table placed at the center of the livingroom.

"Where's your family, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine shruged his shoulders and answered.

"They're out for family gathering, but I can't go because I have training. Inter High's close y'know."

Kuroko hummed a 'hmm' as a response. And then Aomine realized something. He and Kuroko were all alone, with Kuroko wearing his shirt. God liked to play jokes on him, didn't he?

There was an awkward silence on Aomine's side and he broke the tension with a question.

"Hey, Tetsu."

Kuroko turned his gaze from the steaming mug in his hands to his best friend. His baby blue eyes stared directly to Aomine's deep blue eyes.

"Do you like someone? In romantic way I mean." That question made Aomine himself shocked. He didn't really mean to ask that question. Aomine mentaly slapped himself for his outbrust.

Kuroko looked at the ceiling and seemed deep in thoughts for a minute, before he shook his head.

"No, I don't have anyone particular in my mind.", Kuroko stated calmly.

A part of Aomine's heart ached from that statement, but Aomine let out a sigh of relief. At least knows for sure that Kuroko hasn't fallen in love with someone yet.

"Why did you ask?"

Aomine's heart beat faster at the seemingly innocent question, a small blush covering the tanned boy face.

"That's because.. Uh.." You can do it, Aomine Daiki! It's now or never! Aomine encouraged himself.

"I.. I lo-"

Before Aomine could finish his sentence, a loud 'bang' can be heard and the door burst open, followed by a familiar cherfull voice.

"Aomine-kun~"

Aomine tried to hide his blushing face and glared at the intruder in annoyance.

"Bad timming, Satsuki.." Aomine groaned. Momoi looked at him questioningly.

"Eh? What? Did I interupt something?", she turned her gaze between Kuroko and Aomine, but neither bothered to give the confused girl an explanation.

'Maybe today is not the right time.' Aomine thought. But then an idea struck him and Aomine smirked inwardly at his plan.

.

* * *

The next day Kuroko and Aomine arrived at the school to have a daily training like usual. As soon as they arrived in the training hall, the other members of Generation of Miracle glared at Aomine's direction. A wave of pure hatred directed at the Ace. If only the glare could kill someone, Aomine would be a dead meat by now.

'As expected', Aomine sighed.

"Daiki, where did you go with Tetsuya yesterday?" Akashi asked with icy tone, venom laced in his voice although he maintained a smile in his lips. An eery aura surounding the captain's body.

Aside of their fear of the red head, the other members nodded their head in unison at Akashi's question. But unknown to them, Aomine had been waiting for a that question.

"Ano.. I went to Aomine-kun's house yesterday and- " before Kuroko could finished his explanation, Aomine cut him off while smirking.

"Tetsu, you forgot to bring your _clothes_ and your _belt_ with you yesterday." Aomine said with supressions in certain words. A challenge lit in his deep blue eyes. His smirk widened when he saw his teammates' shocked expression. Even Akashi had his eyes widened slighty.

'Serves them right.' Aomine thought smugly.

Kuroko only stared at the other members in confussion. What's so wrong with him forgetting to take his clothes?

Midorima was the first to overcome his shock. He cleared his troath and asked.

"Y-you don't mean.." Midorima trailed off, unable to finished his sentence.

"Yes, I meant what I said Midorima." Aomine finished for Midorima.

When they heard that, Akashi began to play with his scissor and his eery aura became thicker. Kise bawled his eyes out, muttering something about his 'Kurokocchi's purity'. Midorima threw his lucky item and cursed his luck, Murasakibara munching his snacks with so much force that can break his jaw.

That day Aomine spent his day doing what Akashi had called it a 'Special Training Menu', that crushed his bones- literally.

At the corner of the training hall, Momoi smiled in amusement, being the only one that knew the truth.

"Seriously Aomine-kun, jealously was really eating you up, huh? Well, I'm not going to back off about my love for Kuroko-kun either~" she mused.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fail ending is fail! *sobbing at the corner*

Its my first fanfiction in this fandom, so I'm sorry if the characters are very OOC. Reviews are as sweet as Murasakibara's candy, so mind to give me review? OwO

.

-Cocoa-


End file.
